Gundam SEED: Rebirth
by Kira of the Sky
Summary: It is a few years after the war and a new enemy threatens the peace so many were sacrificed for. Can Kira over come his grief and stand up to this new threat? Mobile suits and Characters from Gundam SEED Destiny!
1. Phase 01 Peace?

Kido Senshi Gundam SEED: Rebirth Episode 1 - Peace?

When those gentle fingers touch the end,  
Would it be alright to believe in you then?  
Everyone will fall to the ground in pieces From seeking to much of there dreams.  
They are looking for a place to fall down.

All I can do is wound others and tremble If these stirring emotions are the truth to what we really are.

Both are trembling and therefore cannot move… Piling up the lonely tears… There is only the radiance of an age with no hope.  
Unafraid of the power to change… The flames that we exchange… Beyond the heart beats, reach out to that planned destiny.

Ignite -By T.M. Revolution

CE 70, a war between the Earth Alliance and the PLANT organization ZAFT erupted out of hate and prejudice between the naturals and the genetically enhanced Coordinators. It was a long and bloody conflict with both sides taking heavy losses and with one trying to annihilate the other with weapons of mass destruction. Kira Yamato and his friends were caught in the middle of the war. His childhood friend Athrun Zala were on opposite sides and nearly killed each other. Soon after they joined forces with Lacus Klyne and helped to destroy the super weapon Genesis and the Earth Alliance's nuclear bombs heading for PLANT. Lacus Klyne was elected the new chief representative of PLANT and Cagalli is the now the ruler of Orb. It is now CE 73 and the Earth Alliance has rebuilt it's military and created a few new prototype mobile suits. For now there is peace in the universe.

(In the Kingdom of Orb, people were still trying to rebuild there fallen city and now Cagalli is the sole ruler of the country, she lays her head on the desk as she thinks about all her frustrations as Orb's ruler)

Cagalli: Construction reports, wanting increased wages, national debt, Ugh! I can't take all this.

(Her monitor flashes up an image of a man with neck length dark blue hair)

Athrun: Hey Cagalli, how have you been.

(Cagalli's head pops right up and instantly she cheers up)

Cagalli: Athrun! I haven't seen you in a long time.

Athrun: Well then I have some good news. Remember when you asked Lacus for some aid from PLANT. Well the delegation decided to give you that aid.

Cagalli: That's great! Thanks Athrun, this will really help our people.

Athrun: The other good news is that I will be delivering it to you.

Cagalli: I can't wait! I haven't really seen you since you became one of Lacus's royal guards.

Athrun: I can't wait either. Is Kira still there?

Cagalli: No he isn't. He's on the Archangel and they left for space yesterday.

Athrun: Alright I'll see you tomorrow.

(The image disappears)

(Up in space the Archangel is heading towards the new Morganraete factory on the moon)

Kira: So Captain, that's why you brought me, you wanted me to test pilot the new Astreys.

Ramius: Who better than you Kira?

Kira: Well, it's just I don't really like mobile suits.

Ramius: Well Kira we need some good test data for the new suits incase we have to use them.

Kira: We're at peace. We shouldn't need them.

Ramius: I know, but with all these terrorists around causing trouble we need to be ready.

Milli: Kira what's wrong?

(Kira floats over to the door and exit's the bridge)

(Back in Orb, Athrun's shuttle lands and as he climbs down the steps off the shuttle, Cagalli comes running up and gives him a big hug)

Cagalli: Athrun, I've missed you so much. Why did you have to go run off and be a royal guard.

Athrun: There have been many attempts on Lacus's life, and she is needed for PLANT to be at peace.

Cagalli: Who's with her now?

Athrun: Yzak and Dearka are watching her right now, but enough about all that stuff.

(Athrun pulls Cagalli close and kisses her)

(Back in space the Archangel pulls in port at the Morganraete factory)

Ramius: Captain Murue Ramius of the Orb space forces vessel Archangel.

Morgan: I'm Vince Morgan, the owner of Morganraete. Welcome to our new lunar facility.

Ramius: It's an honor to meet you Mr. Morgan.

Morgan: I thought it would be appropriate for me to show the famous crew of the Archangel around this factory. He must be the test pilot.

Ramius: Yes sir, this is Lt. Kira Yamato he will test pilot the new Astrey model.

Morgan: Hmm Yamato, wasn't he the pilot of the Strike?

Ramius: Yes sir.

Morgan: I have something to show you come with me.

(Kira and Morgan walk to another part of the factory until they come to a huge hangar with two new gundam mobile suits)

Kira: Gundam?

Morgan: These are two new prototype Strike models. The first one here is the Double Strike, equipped with a sword pack on one side and the launcher pack on the other. We also equipped more boosters to increase it mobility with the new packs. The other one is the Heavy Strike. It is equipped with a heavier Aile pack, more armor, missile pods, beam cannons on it's shoulders and a shield with a couple of beam cannons. So, want to pilot them?

Kira: So what, these things are unnecessary.

(Kira runs off into another hangar on the other side of the factory)

Kira: Whoa another Archangel class ship.

(The new one was exactly like the Archangel and Dominion with just a few engine upgrades and a blue color scheme)

Morgan: This is the new Earth Alliance ship, the Peace Maker.

Kira: Peace Maker?

Morgan: Yes, I don't know why they would name it after there nuclear attack squadron.

Standon: Mr. Morgan sir.

Morgan: Standon. Lt. Yamato of Orb this is Standon, he is the chief engineer and also captain of the new vessel.

Standon: Mr. Morgan I would request that you and Yamato was it, that you both leave now. We are currently putting in the final preparations and it is for security reasons.

(Kira looks at Standon with suspicion)

Morgan: I see, I can't interfere with Alliance business. Come on Lt. We have mobile suits to test.

(As they are leaving out of the corner of Kira's eye he's sees what appears to be some kind of bomb)

(Back in Orb Athrunbrings a suitcase into Cagalli's office and lays it on her desk)

Athrun: Here this will aid will help your people but,

Cagalli: But?

Athrun: The delegation is willing to give this aid and more in exchange for some help with our terrorists problems.

Cagalli: Dammit Athrun!

Athrun: This isn't my fault this was the delegation's work not mine or Lacus's.

Cagalli: Fine, just give us all your intelligence and I will send Archangel and Kusanagi to help.

Athrun: All data you need is on this disk. About a month ago our new Nazca kai class battleship was stolen by a terrorist group bent on "keeping the peace". They have attacked a few ZAFT outposts to steal mobile suits and have now proceeded to attack Alliance bases. They need to be stopped before they start another war. We think it may be Blue Cosmos.

Cagalli: A new Nazca class ship? We're going to need some help.

Asuran: Captain Waltfeld has offered his help with the Eternal as well.

Cagalli: Alright I'll dispatch the Archangel immediately.

(On the moon, Standon walks into a big lab with many computers and four human size pods with human clones growing in them)

Standon: Soon my perfect soldiers will awaken thanks to Professor Hibiki's work.

2 - Rebirth 


	2. Phase 02 Rebirth

2 - Rebirth

(Back in space Kira launches out in the custom Astrey and starts to fly around, performing many maneuvers in it)

Kira: This Astrey has a 30 more power output than the last model. N-Jammer canceler is operating at 90. We would have much more power if we raised it to 100.

Operator: A normal pilot couldn't handle that.

Kira: I'm not a normal pilot.

(Kira brings the Astrey in)

Kira: I'll be back in a while.

Operator: Lt wait! We're not done here!

(Kira runs across the factory until he comes to the hangar that Peace Maker was docked. He sneaks around until he comes up close to the bombs he saw earlier and notices the nuclear sign on them)

Kira: No! Those bastards are arming themselves with nuclear weapons again!

(Kira pulls out a small camera and takes a few pictures of the nuclear bombs)

Soldier: You there freeze.

(Kira puts his hands in the air as the soldier points his gun at him. Then Kira sweep kicks the soldier and knocks him out. Kira puts on his uniform and heads toward the ship)

Kira: The Earth shouldn't have these damn things, I have to get evidence.

Soldier: Hey you what's your code number.

Kira: I have none you idiot.

(Kira jumps behind the guy and knocks him out and suddenly about five soldiers come up with guns pointed)

Standon: Well what do we have here? It's a little coordinator sneaking around where mutant trash like you don't belong. Put him in the brig on the ship, we'll have to take him with us.

(On the Archangel, Cagalli calls in)

Cagalli: Archangel this Cagalli.

Ramius: Yes what is ma'am?

Cagalli: PLANT has agreed to give us the aid we requested but we have to help in some of their dirty work. A new ZAFT warship was stolen and needs to be brought in. I'm also sending Kusanagi and Eternal will meet you at the coordinates I'm sending. Oh also is Kira there?

Ramius: He should have been back a while ago. Sai, see if you can find Kira.

Sai: Yes ma'am.

Milli: Kira's been acting strange.

Cagalli: I see. Tell him I said hi. Cagalli out. (Kira, please let me talk to you.)

Asuran: Was Kira not there?

Cagalli: No. I haven't talked to him in months.

(Back at the moon in the Standon's lab)

Standon: Is everyone ready to wake up?

Lab Personnel: Yes sir, all of them are at 100 completion and they are ready to start the memory upload.

Standon: Good, begin.

(The pods that the figures are in start to glow as memories are being implanted in there brains)

(Back in Orb Asuran is talking to Lacus on the monitor)

Lacus: You still haven't talked to Kira?

Asuran: No, there is definitively something wrong with him. Every time me or Cagalli has tried to contact him, he's always somewhere else and he just isn't the same Kira.

Lacus: Perhaps Kira's soul is still mending from the war. When you take a kind person like him and throw him into the chaos of war like that. It just damages there kind soul. I'll see you later Asuran.

Asuran: Kira, go back to who you where.

(Back on the Peace Maker)

Kira: Dammit! Let me go! I'll kill all of you!

(Kira is thrown into the brig)

Kira: You won't get away with this Standon. The Earth Alliance and ZAFT will stop you dead.

Standon: You foolish little boy I'm going to finish the job those idiotic bureaucrats are to afraid to finish. I'll kill all the obstructions to this universe. Including you, but I will spare you until then. I want you to see the destruction of your kind and know the pain I've had to endure.

(Standon walks into the lab)

Standon: Are they finished yet?

Lab Personnel: Yes sir, shall I awaken them?

Standon: Start with him.

(He points to a blonde headed man, they then start the awakening sequence in the computer and the man wakes up)

Man: Ah, what the hell is going on, where am I? The last thing I remember was being hit by that blast.

Standon: Yes you were hit by the blast and destroyed. Welcome back to life Mwu La Flaga.

Mwu: Dead? No! Murrue, where's is Murrue Ramius?

Standon: You will see her again I promise, but for now I must brief you on the situation.

Mwu: But how am I alive again?

Standon: First Major La Flaga you were also a clone like Raww La Klueze.

Mwu: What?!

Standon: Well you weren't exactly like Klueze, you were a success, but your father wanted an actual clone of himself and not a son. Whenever you were born we implanted a chip in your brain that recorded every thought and feeling you had into our databanks until the time of your death. So when we revived you we just uploaded all your memories back into your brain.

Mwu: Dammit, why have you brought me back to life.

Standon: To help me keep the peace. ZAFT is arming themselves with nuclear weapons and we need only the best pilots to help us. We've created a mobile suit just for you, the GAT-X105H Heavy Strike.

Mwu: Why should I trust what you are saying?

Standon: Because if you ever want to live long enough to see Murrue Ramius again, you will follow my orders.

Mwu: Fine, I'll help stop ZAFT and then I will be discharged.

Standon: That is acceptable, I am the new Blue Cosmos leader Standon.

(Standon and Mwu walk up to the Peace Maker and board)

Standon: You there ensign. Take Major La Flaga to his quarters and don't tell him about our guest in the brig.

Ensign: Yes sir, I'll take you to quarters Major.

(The Ensign takes Mwu to a private quarters with just a bed and no window)

Mwu: It's a little under furnished isn't it.

Ensign: The ship isn't 100 complete sir and we're being called out of dock early to help take out the ZAFT.

Mwu: Well whatever.

(Mwu walks over to the bed and lays down. Outside the other three pods are loaded into the ship as Standon walks on to the bridge)

Helmsman: All systems are go sir, ready for launch.

Standon: What about the five new mobile suits.

Operator: They're already stored in the hangars.

Standon: Excellent, Peace Maker launch! For a true and bluer world!

Athrun: Was Kira not there?

Cagalli: No. I haven't talked to him in months.

(Back at the moon, in the Standon's lab)

Standon: Is everyone ready to wake up?

Lab Personnel: Yes sir, all of them are at 100 completion and they are ready to start the memory upload.

Standon: Good, begin.

(The pods that the figures are in start to glow as memories are being implanted in there brains)

(Back in Orb Athrun is talking to Lacus on the monitor)

Lacus: You still haven't talked to Kira?

Athrun: No, there is definitively something wrong with him. Every time me or Cagalli has tried to contact him, he's always somewhere else and he just isn't the same Kira.

Lacus: Perhaps Kira's soul is still mending from the war. When you take a kind person like him and throw him into the chaos of war like that. It just damages there kind soul. I'll see you later Athrun.

Athrun: Kira, go back to who you where.

(Back on the Peace Maker)

Kira: Dammit! Let me go! I'll kill all of you!

(Kira is thrown into the brig)

Kira: You won't get away with this Standon. The Earth Alliance and ZAFT will stop you dead.

Standon: You foolish little boy I'm going to finish the job those idiotic bureaucrats are to afraid to finish. I'll kill all the obstructions to this universe including you, but I will spare you until then. I want you to see the destruction of your kind and know the pain I've had to endure.

(Standon walks into the lab)

Standon: Are they finished yet?

Lab Personnel: Yes sir, shall I awaken them?

Standon: Start with him.

(He points to a blonde headed man, then they start the awakening sequence in the computer and the man wakes up)

Man: Ah, what the hell is going on, where am I? The last thing I remember was being hit by that blast.

Standon: Yes you were hit by the blast and destroyed. Welcome back to life Mwu La Flaga.

Mwu: Dead? No! Murrue, where's is Murrue Ramius?

Standon: You will see her again I promise, but for now I must brief you on the situation.

Mwu: But how am I alive again?

Standon: First Major La Flaga you were also a clone like Rau La Creuset.

Mwu: What?!

Standon: Well you weren't exactly like Creuset, you were a success, but your father wanted an actual clone of himself and not a son. Whenever you were born we implanted a chip in your brain that recorded every thought and feeling you had into our databanks until the time of your death. So when we revived you we just uploaded all your memories back into your brain.

Mwu: Dammit, why have you brought me back to life.

Standon: To help me keep the peace. ZAFT is arming themselves with nuclear weapons and we need only the best pilots to help us. We've created a mobile suit just for you, the GAT-X105H Heavy Strike.

Mwu: Why should I trust what you are saying?

Standon: Because if you ever want to live long enough to see Murrue Ramius again, you will follow my orders.

Mwu: Fine, I'll help stop ZAFT and then I will be discharged. Ever since Joshua, I haven't particularly liked the Alliance.

Standon: That is acceptable, I am the new Blue Cosmos leader Standon.

(Standon and Mwu walk up to the Peace Maker and board)

Standon: You there ensign. Take Major La Flaga to his quarters and don't tell him about our guest in the brig.

Ensign: Yes sir, I'll take you to quarters Major.

(The Ensign takes Mwu to a private quarters with just a bed and no window)

Mwu: It's a little under furnished isn't it.

Ensign: The ship isn't 100 complete sir and we're being called out of dock early to help take out the ZAFT.

Mwu: Well whatever.

(Mwu walks over to the bed and lays down. Outside the other three pods are loaded into the ship as Standon walks on to the bridge)

Helmsman: All systems are go sir, ready for launch.

Standon: What about the five new mobile suits.

Operator: They're already stored in the hangars.

Standon: Excellent, Peace Maker launch! For a true and bluer world!

(The Peace Maker launches out of the dock followed by two other Alliance ships)

3 - Escape 


	3. Phase 03 Escape

Episode 3 - Escape

(On the Archangel)

Sai: Captain, an Archangel class ship has just launched from the Alliance factory block and the captain wishes to make contact.

Standon: Captain Murrue Ramius, I am Standon the new Blue Cosmos leader. I heard about the problem of the rogue ZAFT battleship. The Earth Alliance has given me orders in eradicating this threat to security. I hope you don't mind if I join you.

Milli: I don't trust that guy.

Ramius: I agree, something is wrong and Kira still isn't back.

Sai: There's a message coming through, it's Kira.

Kira: Archangel, it's Kira Yamato, I'm here….Peace….ker…Alli..nce..Nu…ear….PLANT stop them.

(The transmission ends)

Milli: What are going to do now captain?

Ramius: Kira is on that ship. So we're going to follow them and see what they're up to. When the time comes we will ask that they return Kira.

Sai: And if they don't or deny Kira is there?

Ramius: Then we have to take him back by force.

Milli: What was that Kira was saying? It was something about PLANT and nuclear.

Sai: You don't think that PLANT has nuclear weapons do you?

Ramius: I don't know.

(In Orb Athrun paces around his room as Cagalli enters)

Cagalli: Athrun what's wrong?

Athrun: Well I just got a transmission from the Archangel that Kira is trapped on a new Earth Alliance ship and that he said something about PLANT and nuclear bombs.

Cagalli: But PLANT doesn't have nuclear weapons do they?

Asuran: No, something is wrong with this whole situation and it's killing me to just sit around here and do nothing.

Cagalli: Alright, let's take a shuttle to space and rendezvous with the Archangel.

Athrun: We? I'm going alone, you stay here.

Cagalli: Athrun ?! When have you ever known me to stay away from a fight.

Athrun : I guess your right, let's go.

(A few hours later the Archangel and the Peace Maker meet up with the Kusanagi and the Eternal)

Waltfeld: Well I haven't seen you in while Captain Ramius, how are you?

Ramius: Good, how are all of you there?

Dearka: Well I've been kind of sad not being on the Archangel. I mean you have such a pretty CIC.

(Dearka glances at Milli as she blushes a little)

Milli: Stupid pig.

Yzak: I want to just bring down this ship before anymore people are killed.

Ramius: The situation is more complicated than just that rogue ship. Kira is trapped on that Archangel class ship over there, but hey don't know that we suspect anything and with his emergency transmitter he said something about PLANT and nuclear weapons.

Yzak: That's a load of crap! PLANT doesn't make nuclear weapons.

Ramius: We don't think that at all. We just feel that there is something more. After all, why would Kira be held prisoner.

Waltfeld: Anyway it wouldn't be very nice of us to barge in without reason so we'll wait.

(On the Peace Maker, Kira sits in the cell and looks outside. The guard walks back around the corner and Kira goes back to working on the panel he had been pulling apart.)

Kira: I've got to back to the Archangel. Connection established, lock decoded, prison door unlocked.

(Kira sneeks around the corner and knocks out the guard and grabs his gun. Kira starts to sneak around each deck until he finds himself in the hangar)

Kira: I should steal one of those.

(Kira floats up towards the heavy strike but a gun shot goes off and he is bumped back at the double strike)

Soldier: You stop or we'll kill you.

(Kira climbs into the double strike as he dodges the gunshots and activates it. A 360 degree monitor comes on. Kira flips down a keyboard and starts to hack into the Peace Maker's computer system)

Operator: Captain, someone's hacking into the main computer.

Standon: What? Lock him out!

Operator: He's to fast I can't keep up.

Standon: It's that damn kid! I should have killed the little punk!

(The hangar door starts to open and the Peace Maker stops dead in the water)

Ramius: What's going on over there?

(The Double Strike walks onto the launch pad and launches out of the hangar)

Operator: Sir, a mobile suit has launched from the Peace Maker.

(Standon walks into the medical lab)

Standon: Take them out of those pods and get them ready.

(Standon walks down to La Flaga's quarters)

Standon: Major it's time. Someone has stolen the Double Strike. Go and retrieve it or destroy it.

(Standon and La Flaga walk down to the hangar and La Flaga gets into the Heavy Strike)

Mwu: Mwu La Flaga, Heavy Strike launching!

4 - Revelation 


	4. Phase 04 Revelation

4-Realization

(The Heavy Strike quickly catches up to the Double Strike)

Kira: Damn the other one is after me.

(Kira turns around and starts shooting at the Heavy Strike)

Mwu: That combat style, of course who else could it be but that kid. I'll just give him a run for his money.

(The Heavy Strike starts to fire back purposely missing just to give Kira a hard time)

Kira: Who is this guy? He fights like someone I know.

Mwu: That has to be that kid, Kira Yamato!

Kira: Go away dammit! I don't want to kill you!

Mwu: Pilot of Double Strike please confirm are you Kira Yamato?

Kira: You…You…Mwu La Flaga!

Mwu: Kira it's me Mwu. Why have you stolen that mobile suit?

Kira: Why are you helping those idiots nuke all the PLANTs?

Mwu: What?

Kira: That man Standon is the new leader of Blue Cosmos and he is carrying nuclear missiles on the Peace Maker.

Mwu: That figures, Standon told me that ZAFT had nuclear weapons. I never trusted him. All I want to do is go back to the Archangel.

Standon: La Flaga, what the hell are you doing? Destroy him.

Mwu: Shut up you asshole. I've been wanting to say that for the longest time.

Standon: Fine, I guess we have to do things the hard way.

Mwu: Augh!!! What is happening to me!

(Standon places a headset like device on his head and Mwu starts sweating and clings to his chest)

Standon: I have a neural link with you. If you disobey I will make you obey. Now destroy him!

Mwu: Yes sir.

Kira: Mwu snap out of it.

Mwu: You will die.

(the Heavy Strike flies right at Double Strike and starts to shoot his beam cannons at Kira)

Kira: Mwu stop this! You can't be controlled like this!

Mwu: Shut up and die! It is Standon's orders!

Kira: What about Ramius!

Mwu: Ra..mi…us. Murrue!

Standon: Obey me!

Mwu: No! No! No! ARRRGGHH!!!

(Mwu enters seed mode and Standon's device shorts out)

Standon: Damn it! That fool! I will kill them all! Prepare the other three! I want them to launch within the hour.

Kira: Mwu are you alright?

Mwu: I'm fine, I just don't know what happened to me.

Kira: Archangel, Archangel, this is Lt. Yamato.

Sai: It's Kira he's piloting the Double Strike.

Murrue: Put him through.

Kira: Captain, I'm sorry for running off like I did, I can explain everything.

Murrue: It's alright you must have had a reason, but if we let a stolen Earth Alliance mobile suit land here Orb will be in trouble.

Kira: These guys have nothing to do with the Alliance. Also the Heavy Strike needs to land as well.

Murrue: Who is the pilot?

Kira: Just someone we know.

(Kira ends the communication)

Murrue: Wait Lt. Yamato! I want to see this pilot in my office.

Sai: Yes ma'am.

(Mwu comes out of the cockpit and floats by Sgt. Murdock)

Mwu: Hey Murdock how's it going.

Murdock : Fine whatever.

(Murdock turns around sees who's talking to)

Murdock: What the holy hell! Your supposed to be dead!

Mwu: Long story, I'll tell you over a cool one later.

(Mwu walks through the corridor's of the ship getting shocked expressions from everyone he walks by)

Mwu: Hello I know I'm dead, but I'm back, long story.

(Mwu gets to Ramius's office)

Mwu: I hope I don't give the poor woman a heart attack.

(He goes in and she is doing paperwork)

Mwu: Hello you wanted to see the pilot of the Heavy Strike?

Ramius: Yes welcome to th…..Oh my God!

(She looks up with a sad shocked expression on her face and tears coming from her eyes)

Ramius: Mwu?

Mwu: That's my name. How have you been.

(Ramius gets up and runs at him and hugs him hard)

Ramius: This better be you, you big asshole.

Mwu: Well it's a big story, but right now I don't want to tell any stories.

(Mwu passionately kisses Ramius as Kira enters the room)

Kira: Uh, please excuse me I'll be back.

Ramius: Come back in ten minutes.

Mwu: Make it fifteen!

Ramius: How did you survive?

Mwu: Well, I didn't. I was cloned back to life by some guy.

Ramius: What guy?

Mwu: Standon.

Ramius: Standon, I've heard that name before.

Mwu: Well he's the new leader of Blue Cosmos and he has nuclear bombs on that ship. Kira has photos and can confirm everything I'm saying.

(Back in the hangar, Kira is typing away, reconfiguring the Double Strike's OS)

Murdock: Whoa this thing is even more powerful than the original Strike.

Kira: Yeah it has a N-Jammer Canceller so it has a nuclear engine. It has just about the same power output as the Freedom and Justice.

Murdock: What about the other one.

Kira: The Heavy Strike is just the same and it's really fast. One thing I can't figure out is how Mwu could fly this thing so well.

Ramius: Lt. Kira Yamato, proceed to the Captain's Office immediately.

(Kira floats out the Double Strike and walks down to the office)

Ramius: Kira, Mwu has told me what is going on with that ship. Can you confirm that they have nuclear weapons and are planning to use them against PLANT.

Kira: Yes Ma'am. Standon took me prisoner and happened to tell me everything.

Ramius: Did he have anymore mobile suits on board?

Kira: Not that I know of. I only saw the Double Strike and Heavy Strike. Right now they're trying to get there power back on. I put a bug in their system.

Sai: Captain Ramius, Captain Standon is on the line for you.

Ramius: Put him through to my terminal.

Standon: Ramius what the hell is this!? You stole both of my mobile suits!

Ramius: They requested to be brought on board then we retained them in the brig. We will return them to you as soon as possible.

Standon: See that you do.

(Standon disappears from the screen)

Mwu: He sounds rather pissed.

(Standon walks down to the medical lab)

Standon: Alright, I want those three ready to fly now.

Doctor: I shall wake them now then.

(The doctor presses a button on his console and a yellow liquid starts dripping through the IV fluid into the three bodies and they wake up screaming)

Crot: What the hell!

Orga: Where are we!?

Shani: What have you done to us?!

Standon: You little children are going to work for us now.

Crot: Like hell!

(Crot steals a syringe and tries to stab Standon with it only to fall to the ground in pain as a small headset on his ear starts glowing)

Standon: You are under my control and you will be rewarded if your good.

(Standon pulls out three capsules out of his pocket and all three stare at them begging for it)

Standon: Here you go.

(Like desperate druggies they quickly break open the capsules and drink the liquid inside)

Orga: Thank god.

Standon: Now, I have three new mobile suits waiting for pilots. You will launch and destroy the Archangel and Kusanagi immediately.

(The device starts to glow again)

All Three: Yes master.

5 - Confrontation 


	5. Phase 05 Confrontation

5-Confrontation

(A shuttle approaches the Archangel)

Cagalli: Archangel, this is Cagalli Yula Atha. Please, we need to land.

Ramius: Queen Cagalli, we are in a tense situation right now. Coming aboard is dangerous.

Athrun: When has that stopped her.

Cagalli: Athrun!

Ramius: I guess your right. You can come aboard then.

Cagalli: Athrun, if you do that again I'll have to shoot you.

(The shuttle docks with the Archangel and both Cagalli and Athrun come out and notice the new mobile suits)

Athrun: I didn't know that you were making more mobile suits.

Cagalli: We just produced an upgraded Astrey. Those aren't ours.

Kira: They're the Alliance's.

Cagalli: Kira! It's been so long.

Athrun: How have you been?

Kira: Well fine I guess.

Athrun: You guess? What's wrong Kira? Lacus has been worried about you ever since the war ended.

Cagalli: Is there something wrong Kira?

Kira: No nothing, I just have to finish my work with the Double Strike.

(Kira turns around and floats back into the cockpit of the Double Strike)

Athrun: Looks like Lacus was right.

Cagalli: About what?

Athrun: Kira's soul was damaged.

Ramius: Queen Cagalli.

Cagalli: Captain Ramius, don't be so formal just call me Cagalli.

Ramius: Of course. The Kusanagi is sending over Strike Rouge since they know that you're going to throw yourself in danger again.

Cagalli: Of course. What queen would I be if I didn't fight for my people.

(On the Peace Maker, Crot, Orga and Shani board the new mobile suits)

Crot: Pretty nifty huh. Great for slaughtering all the enemies.

Shani: Let's go smoke some ass.

Orga: Would you idiots just shut up.

Standon: All of you shut up and launch immediately!

Shani: Forbidden Kai, launching!

Orga: Calamity Kai, launching!

Crot: Raider Kai, launching!

(All three mobile suits launch towards the Archangel. Forbidden Kai has a twin beam scythe and two extra beam deflectors with beam cannons on each tip. Raider Kai has an extra set of wings for added speed and maneuverability, instead of a hammer it has three wired claws and finally a twin beam cannon. The Calamity Kai has two rail guns on it's hips like Freedom's and missile pods on its shoulders legs and shield)

Crot: I'll obliterate you all!

Milli: Three unidentified mobile suits coming from the Peace Maker.

Ramius: Ready all weapons! I want all mobile suits to launch! Corinthos fire!

(Missiles shoot out the tail of the Archangel, but the three shoot them down easily.

Waltfeld: Yzak, Dearka! Launch!

Yzak: Yes sir!

Kira: Kira Yamato, Double Strike, launching!

Mwu: Mwu La Fraga, Heavy Strike, Lanching!

Dearka: Let's see how our upgraded suits handle now.

Yzak: Let's go!

(After the war, the Buster and Duel were completely taken apart and upgraded. They were given nuclear engines and N-Jammer cancellers along with new weapons. Duel now has a missile pod and rail cannon on both shoulders and added boosters. Buster has two vulcan guns on it's shoulders and missile pods on it's legs along with an X shaped folding boosters)

Yzak: Yzak Jule, Duel Double Shroud, launching!

Dearka: Dearka Elthman, Buster X, launching!

Mwu: Looks like we have them outnumbered.

Kira: There suits are slightly superior to ours. We are at a disadvantage.

Orga: Eat this!

(Calamity launches a spread of about fifty missiles at the group)

Mwu: Spread out!

(Buster uses it's rifle and takes out a lot of the missiles with Kira assisting with the Agni cannon, suddenly Forbidden flies in slashing away with it's twin beam scythe right at Duel)

Shani: You're the bastard that killed me before!

Yzak: Stupid asshole should've stayed dead!

(Duel launches it's missiles and fire it's beam cannons at Forbidden, but it blocks it with it's beam deflector and fires back with the beam cannons)

Shani: Ha Ha Ha! Die!

Dearka: Yzak!

(Buster fires at Forbidden pushing it back with the force of it's cannon)

Cagalli: Strike Rouge, laun…

Ramius: Queen Cagalli, don't! There's no way you can take on those three.

Cagalli: But! Just let me launch!

Ramius: What kind of Captain would I be if I sent my Queen to her death?

Cagalli: Dammit!

Athrun: Come on Cagalli, let's go.

Cagalli: Athrun, you can fight them can't you?

Athrun: Well, it's been a while and I don't have a decent mobile suit.

Standon: Good, there distracted. Launch the drones.

(Many drone Mobius units launch out of the Peace Maker and the other Alliance ships and fly towards the Plants)

Sai: Mobius type, armed with nukes have just launched from the Peace Maker and the other ships.

Ramius: What! Cagalli, can you destroy those things before they're in range?

Cagalli: I'll try.

Athrun: I'll come too Cagalli. I'll just take one of the new Astreys.

(Calamity and the Double Strike keep firing at each other missing each shot)

Kira: Damn you! Why can't I hit you!

Orga: Just die already!

(Calamity launches all of it's missiles and Kira flies right through the hole in the middle, but then Calamity fires it's chest cannon right at Double Strike. A big explosion occurs as a big cloud rises around)

Crot: Die! Obliterate!

(Raider fires it's wired claws that catch the Heavy Strike and tugs it around)

Mwu: You are damned annoying!

(Heavy Strike fires it's shoulder cannons and breaks off the wire and flies back fires with the gatling in it's shield, but Raider dodges each one and comes straight at Heavy Strike with it's beam sword)

Shani: God damn flies!

(Forbidden's cannons fire in each directions trying to keep Buster and Duel away)

Dearka: If we could just hit him!

Yzak: Fire when ready.

Dearka: What are you doing!?

(Duel flies right at Forbidden with it's beam saber and firing it's cannons at it)

Shani: What an idiot!

(Duel's beam saber meets with Forbidden's scythe as Dearka flies around and shoots off two of Forbidden's beam deflectors)

Shani: Damn you!

Cagalli: Strike Rouge, launching!

Athrun: Athrun Zala, launching!

6 - Death 


	6. Phase 06 Death

6-Death

(Athrun and Cagalli fly over towards the Mobius squad and start taking them out with there beam rifles)

Athrun: This is way to easy.

Ramius: Prepare to follow them.

Sai: Peace Maker is pursuing us and they're charging weapons.

Ramius: Variants, Helldarts, fire!

(missiles and beams heads towards the Peace Maker but are blocked by a similar volley from Peace Maker)

Standon: Turn ninety degrees and ready the Lohengrein.

Milli: They are turning towards us.

Ramius: Turn towards them and use the Lohengrein.

(Both ships turned toward each other and the Lohengrein cannons deploy and charge)

Standon: Fire!

Ramius: Fire!

(Both beams hit each other and create a big shockwave that floods over both ships)

Ramius: What happened?!

Sai: The beams hit each other and created an ionic shockwave.

Milli: We're losing power and so is the Peace Maker.

Ramius: Kusanagi, Eternal, we're dead in the water and so is the Peace Maker. Don't worry about us and go stop those drones.

Waltfeld: Right we're going.

(The smoke disappears as Double Strike flies right at Calamity)

Orga: Heh, I smoked that little....Oh Shit!

Kira: Die you!

(Kira goes into Seed mode. Double Strike pulls out both of it's beam daggers at it's hips and sticks one into the Calamity's chest cannon and then swipes the other one across it's cockpit. Orga is slashed across the face by a piece of metal and is bleeding)

Orga: Augh! You bastard!

(Calamity fires it's cannons at Double Strike but misses and Double Strike blasts the agni cannon right at the Calamity and blows it up)

Orga: AUUUUGGHHHH!!!!

Kira: You'll all die.

(As the Forbidden is still tangling with the Duel and Buster, Double Strike flies behind and uses the Anti-ship beam sword to cut Forbidden in half)

Shani: Damn you! Aughhhhhh!!

Kira: Everyone must die!

(The Heavy Strike and the Raider are still fighting. The Raider fires it two other claws and fires it's beam cannons)

Mwu: You are so friggin annoying!

(Mwu enters Seed mode. The Heavy Strike dodges and counters with it's four cannons and gets it's shield and beam rifle knocked off. Raider gets it's wings blown off by the beams and points his beam cannon right at the Heavy Strike's cockpit)

Crot: Die you bastard!

(Suddenly, Double Strike flies down and chops off the Raider's arm)

Crot: Damn you!

(Raider shoots it's claws at Double Strike and it easily dodges and then rams it's beam sword through the Raider's cockpit)

Crot: AUUUUUGGGGHHHHH!!!!!!!

(The Raider explodes as Athrun and Cagalli are still destroying the Mobius unit. Suddenly, a modified CGue flies through and almost hits Athrun with his beam sword)

Athrun: What the hell?!

CGue Pilot: Hmm, so that is you Athrun Zala. I can feel you and the little princess to.

(The CGue keeps attacking as Athrun dodges. Cagalli flies around and fires her beam rifle at the CGue.)

Cagalli: Be careful Athrun !!!

Athrun : Don't worry.

(Athrun and Cagalli enter Seed mode and they dodge each one of his attacks)

CGue Pilot: Damn, I guess taking on two Seeds at once wasn't the best idea. Sorry Standon I don't want to die again just yet.

(The CGue flies away)

Standon: No! How can this happen!

Mwu: Whoa, that was close. Hey Kira take it easy you almost killed me.

Kira: Shut up! Everything that has to do with war must be destroyed.

Yzak: What the hell is he doing?

Dearka: I don't know.

Kira: Standon, you must die.

(Kira flies toward the Peace Maker with his beam sword still in hand)

Standon: Variants, Gottfreid, fire!

(Kira dodges each shot easily and just before he smashes the bridge, a pink shuttle and a familiar voice stops him)

Lacus: Kira, don't do this. It's not what a kind person should do. To truly eradicate the flames of war we must first extinguish the flames within ourselves. Your kind soul was damaged because the horrors of the war, but it will be forever lost if you continue to kill like this. Kira please stop.

(She places her hands on her heart and begins to sing)

Waiting for you in this silent night,

Come and get the smile you've forgotten,

A little time has passed since then,

The memories became tender,

Let's go to the place where it rains stars,

I've always hope that you're smiling,

Even though we're far apart now,

We will surely meet again.

Lacus: Please Kira, stop this and come out.

(Kira sits in his cockpit with his helmet filling with tears. He grabs the ring that is around his neck. He then opens the cockpit and floats over towards the shuttle)

Standon: Now our chance kill him!

Sai: The Peace Maker is preparing to fire on Kira!

Mwu: I'll stop him!

(Mwu flies over and rams his beam saber through the bridge)

Standon: No! All you coordinators will die one day!

(The top half of the ship blows up as Standon barely escapes the flaming bridge)

Mwu: I'm sorry I had to do that, but he would have killed Kira.

Lacus: When will it end?

(The shuttle hatch opens as Kira floats in and takes off his helmet and faces Lacus)

Kira: Lacus, I'm sorry. Please don't be angry.

(Lacus places Kira's head on her lap)

Lacus: I'm not angry Kira, you just wanted to protect us all.

Kira: Lacus, I've wanted to tell you this for a long time now, but I've never really was sure about how I felt, but I love you.

Lacus: Oh Kira, I love you to.

(They embrace and softly kiss each other as the shuttle flies away)

Cagalli: Hey Athrun , what about the rogue ship?

Athrun: I'll give you all the details when we return. Everyone is safe now. Only tomorrow will tell our future.

Why do you, with your small hands,  
Try to carry your pain?  
It's not even just someone else,  
Don't look away.

Why can't I run away, even though I have doubts?  
What I want to see, is the light shining,  
It's alright, It's alright…

Find the way,  
Even if your hands do not reach the bright space,  
If you just rely on this unbearable love.

If you can see the future at the end of the path you're going,  
You'll find the way…

-Find the Way

Even though Standon was defeated, there is still the threat of the stolen Nazca class. More shadows from the past will come back to haunt Kira and the others. 


	7. Phase 07 Return

7 - Return

A few months have passed. PLANT and Orb have formed a small alliance. Cagalli started a new reformation program and Orb is finally getting back on it's feet as Athrun has been made Captain of the newest ZAFT warship. Lacus has continued her duties with her new royal guard Kira by her side. The Archangel, Kusanagi, and Eternal have become the united force that prevents the flames of war from igniting. Milliaria decided to join the crew of the Eternal because of the influence of a certain pilot. Murrue Ramius is still in command of the Archangel with her new vice captain Mwu La Flaga.

(In space near a PLANT space colony, a large ship shaped like a Nazca class ship with two launch bays on each side of the ship and larger boosters in the back. Both of the launch bays open and four blue Ginns launch. Several normal Ginns are scouting around the area)

Ginn Pilot: There doesn't seem to be anything out here. What the? My monitor just failed? What the hell? Can anybody here me…..AUGH!!!

(the blue Ginn cuts the normal one in half with his sword as the others are quickly taken out. The four blue Ginns fly into the colony and into the central area)

Ginn Pilot: We're inside, what are our orders.

Standon: Your orders are to create total chaos! Destroy all those mutant freaks!

Ginn Pilot: Yes sir Commander Standon.

ZAFT Soldier: We're under attack by four unidentified blue Ginns, we need assistance!

(The three Ginns start shooting every building and car in sight, killing many people in the process. A young ZAFT pilot named Shin Asuka with dark spikey hair like Kira's, Shin runs toward a new mobile suit in a secret MS factory)

Shin: Hurry, we need to get the Impulse ready for combat.

Technician: It's going to take some time to get the weapon systems on line

(Four new Guaiz fly down)

Guaiz Pilot: Hold it, cease your attack come out of your mobile suit at once.

Ginn Pilot: These guys are freakin crazy!

(The Ginns start to fire back as the Guaiz fall back.

Guiaz: Dammit! We can't risk civilian lives!

(Two Nazca class ships head for the Nazca-kai)

Standon: Here they come. Are you ready Captain Bajirule?

Natarle: Apparently these fools do not know the capabilities of there own ship. Fire the Plasma cannons!

(two cannons on the topside of the ship extend and a huge blue beam shoots from the cannons and totally destroys both ships)

Standon: Ha Ha Ha!!! I love this ship! They may be mutant freaks but they know how to build ships.

Operator: There's another ship approaching sir.

Standon: What kind of ship?

Operator: Unknown, it's a model that not in our database.

(A long white battleship with wings on the side heads straight for the Nazca-kai)

Operator: Captain Zala, the Nazca-kai has already used their plasma cannons. It will take them another fifteen minutes or so before they have full power back.

Athrun: Alright, all weapons full power and fire!

(All the beam cannons deploy and fire at the Nazca-kai. The beams cause some damage to the ship)

Athrun: Damn that thing is heavily armored.

Kira: Athrun, should I launch?

Athrun: Hold on Kira, we don't want to agitate them any further right now.

Kira: Damn, people are being killed right now!

Athrun: Fine, go Kira.

Kira: Kira Yamato, Double Strike, launching!

(The Double Strike launches from the launch bay on the middle of the ship)

Operator: Captain, the Double Strike is approaching the colony.

Natarle: What?! Launch the rest of our mobile suits!

(Several blue Ginns and Daggers launch and attack the Double Strike. Kira flies around and starts shooting at the other mobile suits

Ginn Pilot: What the hell is that? The new G weapon?

(The Impulse flies straight at one of the Ginns and slashes it in half with it's beam saber. The Ginn explodes and damages some of the buildings around it)

Shin: Crap! Cold hearted bastards! Using the people around as shields!

Guaiz Pilot: Lt. Asuka, Captain Zala wants you to get the Impulse to the Minerva. We'll take care of them.

Shin: No way! I'm going to stay and fight! I can't let these idiots kill anymore people.

Kira: Obviously you can't!

(The Double Strike flies down in the middle of the Ginns)

Kira: We're inside of a colony with a lot of innocent people around. You're being to reckless.

Ginn Pilot: This pilot is a real stupid ass. He allowed us to surround him.

Kira: Alright, let's go!

8 - Saviour 


	8. Phase 08 Saviour

8 - Saviour

(The Double Strike stands in the middle of the three Ginns as they close in on Kira)

Guaiz Pilot: What the hell is he doing?

Shin: What are you doing? You're not even trying to help!

Guaiz Pilot: We didn't want to start destroying the colony in huge fire fight!

(The Double Strike steps to the left until one of the Ginns is directly behind him)

Kira: Alright I'm ready.

(Kira enters Seed mode and draws his beam sword)

Ginn Pilot: Die!

(the Ginn fires and with lighting speed, the Double Strike flies into the air. The Ginn behind him gets blasted instead and falls over)

Ginn Pilot: Oh shit!

(The Double Strike comes down and slashes the others arm off with the beam sword)

Ginn Pilot: Augh!!!

(The other Ginn tries to fly away, but the Double Strike throws it's beam boomerang and slices off the Ginn's legs)

Shin: Holy crap! How did he do that?

Guaiz Pilot: Oh well, let's get back to the ship.

(Back at the Nazca, a Gundam with a two big tail binders and a black color scheme readies itself to launch)

Standon: You know Captain Bajirule, we still need to give this ship of ours a name. Any suggestions?

Natarle: How about the Azreal, after our late leader.

Standon: That sounds good. Are you ready to launch Lt. Crueset?

Crueset: Yes sir. I'm launching.

(The Gundam launches)

Crueset: The Gaia is much better than that old CGue.

Operator: A mobile suit from the Nazca is approaching quickly.

Athrun: What is it?

Operator: It's the Gaia?

Athrun: Gaia? It's one of the G weapons that were stolen from Armory One! Lay down a barrage!

(Kira and the other Guaiz exit the colony)

Kira: What the?

Athrun: Kira, we're being attacked by a new G weapon. We need your help.

Kira: I'm coming!

(The Double Strike speeds up and starts firing it's Agni cannon at the Gaia. The Gaia dodges each shot with ease and then flies straight at Kira with both of it's beam sabers drawn)

Crueset: I know you some how. I can sense you.

Kira: What's this sensation? It feels like Crueset! Did that bastard make a clone of him to?!

(The Gaia starts swiping at Kira with his beam sabers and Kira barely dodges. The Double Strike draws it's beam daggers and starts to fight back)

Crueset: Hmm, you're no match for me.

(one of the Gaia's beam sabers grazes the double strikes shoulder as Kira manages to block the saber before it could cut off the whole arm)

Kira: Dammit!

Athrun: Kira! I'm going out.

Operator: But sir, the Saviour hasn't been fully tested yet.

Athrun: I'm not going to let Kira be killed as I just sit here and watch!

(Athrun runs down to the hangar and gets into another new Gundam. It looks just like an improved Aegis with higher mobility and firepower)

Athrun: Athrun Zala, Saviour, launching!

(The Saviour launches straight into the fight. The Double Strike kicks back the Gaia and the Saviour starts firing it's beam cannon at the Gaia, but it continues to dodge)

Athrun: Dammit!

Kira: Athrun, that pilot I think it's a clone of Crueset.

(The Impulse flies up with it's beam rifle firing)

Shin: Don't worry I'll give you some support.

Athrun: Get back to the ship! That's an order!

Shin: But if all three of us team up against him, we can take him down!

Kira: Your mobile suit isn't as powerful as ours. You'll be killed!

Shin: Damn!

(The Impulse turns around and lands on the Minerva. Shin gets out and starts banging on a corridor wall)

Shin: God Dammit! Why won't they let me have a chance!

(Kira and Athrun starts to push the Gaia back)

Crueset: Damn, I'll be back.

(The Gaia turns around and heads back to the Azreal)

Crueset: Those damn Seeds. Why can't I reach that power.

(Crueset walks onto the bridge)

Crueset: Standon, you said I would be able to reach Seed mode.

Standon: Well according to your birth records, you underwent the same treatment as both of those kids.

Crueset: My faith in your cause is starting to fade. We keep being stopped by those two every time.

Standon: Are you threatening me Lt.?

Crueset: No sir, I'm just concerned.

(Crueset walks off the bridge with a small smirk on his face. The Minerva flies into the colony and docks in the port as Shin Asuka stands and looks up at the Impulse)

Shin: I'm the best pilot for the Impulse and I'm going to prove it.

9 - Chance 


	9. Phase 09 Chance

9 - Chance

(The Minerva pulls into the docking bay and comes to a stop)

Athrun: Have those ships left the area yet?

Operator: No sir, they're outside of the colonies airspace and they don't seem to moving at all.

Athrun: So they're just going to wait for us to leave.

(As soon as the Minerva docked, technicians start to move three different packs for the Impulse into the ship. One is a flight pack like the aile but with six wings, another is the a pack with two big rail guns and two smaller beam cannons on the shoulders. The last one is sword pack with two anti-ship beam swords)

Shin: So those are upgrade components for the Impulse right?

Technician: Yes, the Force, Blast, and Sword silhouettes. I assume you're the pilot for the Impulse.

Shin: Yeah, and what's this phase absorber thing that's equipped in the Impulse?

Technician: Well, the Impulse runs on batteries instead of a nuclear engine so we equipped with that system so it can recharge while you're inside the Minerva's phase field. The phase field acts as shield against beam weapons and strengthens the hull of the ship.

(Kira and a few other crew members disembark the ship. Athrun comes up from behind and meets him)

Athrun: Hey Kira, where are you going?

Kira: I don't know. I just need to find somewhere to clear my head.

Athrun: I see. This whole clone thing has gotten me messed up to. Standon is a pretty sick person cloning people like that.

Kira: Why would someone who hates coordinators clone someone like Rau La Crueset? Oh well, I'll see you later Athrun.

(Kira walks out of the spaceport and starts walking down the street. There are many people and children happily going about there business in the city.)

Kira: Everything is so peaceful here. I wish we could just stop all the fighting.

(Kira sees a familiar red headed girl walking through the crowd)

Kira: That can't be! Or maybe, it could be Flay!

(Kira starts running after her as she leads him down an alley)

Flay: What is it you want little mutant boy.

Kira: Flay it's me Kira. How are you here? Did Standon clone you?

Flay: I don't know what you're talking about. Standon rescued me after our shuttle was almost destroyed by you! I'll never forgive you! Being here in this colony with all these coordinators makes me sick!

(She runs off and Kira goes after her)

Kira: Wait Flay!

(Kira runs frantically through the crowd and loses sight of Flay)

Kira: Dammit!

(In space, two Alliance MS transport ships and a Agamemnon class approach the Azreal)

Standon: It's about time they arrived.

Natarle: It looks like they were successful in their mission.

Agamemnon Captain: Commander Standon I bring three ships and twenty-five mobile suits.

Standon: Excellent. Your target will be that new ZAFT ship in the main docking bay. Attack immediately and hit them with everything you have. We'll support from the rear.

Agamemnon Captain: Yes sir. All engines to combat speed. All pilots ready for MS combat.

(Alarms start going off in the Minerva as Asuran runs up to the bridge)

Athrun: What's going on?

Operator: The enemy just received reinforcements and they coming in for another attack. Two Alliance MS carriers and a Agamemnon class. Probably about twenty mobile suits.

Athrun: Launch the Guaizs and have Lt. Asuka launch with Force Impulse.

Shin: It's about time they take me seriously.

Technician: We're equipping the Force silhouette.

(The Impulse is equipped with the Force pack, beam rifle and shield)

Shin: Shin Asuka, Force Impulse launching!

(With blazing speed the Impulse shoots out of the ship and towards the horde of Blue Cosmos suits)

Shin: This thing is great!

(Shin flies around shoots down a Ginn and Daggers then he becomes overwhelmed with the numbers)

Shin: Crap! Where's my support!

Athrun: Lt. Asuka, don't attack head on. Just stay back and defend the ship.

Shin: Alright. Damn!

(A white CGue swoops down firing it's beam rifle at him)

Crueset: I won't need the Gaia for this little thing.

(Crueset starts swinging at the Impulse with his beam sword and Shin just dodges each slash)

Shin: Go away dammit!

(Shin pulls out his beam saber and they lock up in saber fight)

Crueset: This seems very familiar. I think I've seen this suit somewhere before.

(Crueset continues his relentless attack as Shin starts to run low on power)

Shin: Oh damn! He's lured me to far from the Minerva!

(A white ship approaches as Shin sees it in the corner of his eye)

Shin: Is that the Archangel?

Murrue: Ready the Variants and Gottfreid, fire!

(The Archangel fires and takes out some of the mobile suits)

Mwu: Don't worry we'll clean this mess for you.

10 - Politics 


	10. Phase 10 Politics

10 - Politics

(The Heavy Strike swoops down and knocks the CGue back. Mwu draws his beam saber and starts to saber fight with Crueset)

Shin: Whoa, thanks.

Mwu: Is that Crueset! Dammit! A clone?

(three Ginns with bazookas fly into the dock where the Minerva is)

Mwu: Damn, hey kid, go get them!

Shin: Right!

(Shin turns around and heads straight into the docking bay. Suddenly the Impulse becomes charged and the phase shift comes back online)

Shin: Hey, alright! I'll get you now!

(Shin draws his beam saber and quickly destroys all the Ginns)

Shin: Great, that was close.

Mwu: I thought you were dead Crueset! Kira told me you were destroyed when Genesis exploded!

Klueze: What are you talking about La Flaga! I was the one who escaped and you were the one that died! (What is going on? Standon said La Flaga was dead)

Standon: Crueset, retreat. I'm pulling our forces back.

Crueset: What?!

Standon: Just do it! That's an order.

(Cruesetand the other Blue Cosmos mobile suits turn around and run as Mwu shoots down a few more as they leave)

Athrun: Good work, have all our mobile suits return and remain on stand by.

Operator: Sir, Lt. Yamato just returned to the ship.

(Kira walks onto the bridge)

Athrun: Kira, where were you?

Kira: Sorry, I saw somebody I thought was dead. I think she was cloned by Standon.

Athrun: Who is she?

Kira: I'll tell you later.

(Back at PLANT, the high council is having a meeting with the Earth Alliance council via satellite)

Earth Councilman: Outrageous! Are you saying that our military is supporting these terrorists! They have also attacked us and stolen our ships

Jule: Standon was a high ranking member of Blue Cosmos and he was given command of an Archangel class warship with a nuclear arsenal! Don't tell me you had no idea of his past or the nuclear weapons that were banned by the armistice.

Earth Councilman: We had no knowledge of Standon's past or the nuclear weapons. Standon could have just gotten the bombs on the black market.

Gilbert: I think it would be best for both of us to cooperate and bring a quick solution to this before it escalates further.

Lacus: I agree. Can we have your cooperation in dealing with the Blue Cosmos forces?

Earth Councilman: Very well. We shall mobilize a unit to help deal with the Blue Cosmos.

Lacus: Thank you.

(The meeting ends as the council members exit the room. Lacus walks up to Gilbert Durandal)

Lacus: Gilbert.

Gilbert: Yes Miss Klyne.

Lacus: The national election will be happening soon.

Gilbert: Well Miss Klyne, I don't think you need to worry about not being re-elected. A strong leader as yourself is necessary in these troubled times.

Lacus: That's not what I was thinking. I think the council needs a new strong leader who believes in peace with the naturals.

Gilbert: A new leader? But why?

Lacus: I want to go and actually help the people instead of just sitting behind a desk. I was thinking that you would be best to lead the council.

Gilbert: Me? What about Councilman Jule, wouldn't she be a better leader than I?

Lacus: I took her into consideration as well, but I feel that she still harbors ill feelings against the naturals. I've known you since my father was leader of the council and I know that you seek total peace with the Earth. I'll publicly give you my support.

Gilbert: Thank you. I shall accept the offer. I'll try to lead us into a new generation of peace.

(Gilbert walks away with a smirk on his face)

Gilbert: That child is still so naive

(Back in space the Archangel and the Minerva remain in the port)

Athrun: Thanks for your help Captain Ramius.

Ramius: Lady Klyne asked us for support after talking to Kira when the colony was attacked.

(Kira sits near a control panel just staring into space)

Ramius: Is there something wrong with Kira?

Athrun: I'm not sure. He said he saw someone who was dead. Probably another one of Standon's clones.

Kira: It was Flay.

(The Archangel crew, especially Sai suddenly looks shocked)

Mwu: I don't think she was the only one. Crueset was cloned as well.

Athrun: Standon's just trying to play mind games with us and mess with our emotions. He knows he's outgunned and that he will eventually be taken down.

Standon: Are we ready to move on with phase 2.

Natarle: All of our followers have confirmed that they are ready to proceed.

Standon: Then let our glorious revolution begin.

11 - Coup d'etat 


	11. Phase 11 Coup de'tat

11 - Coup d'etat

(Mwu stands near a window looking outside at the Minerva with Murrue standing by him)

Mwu: Wow. That thing sort of looks like the Archangel.

Murrue: We're alone right now and all you want to do is look at that ship?

Mwu: Well, I guess there are better things to do.

(Mwu and Murrue kiss as Sai walks up and they suddenly stop)

Sai: Oh uh sorry, I'll come back.

Mwu: Why does this always happen?

Murrue: No it's okay. What is it Ensign?

Sai: Well we're almost ready to depart. We are to proceed to the Alliance moon base and rendezvous with the Alliance task force that will help us with the Blue Cosmos.

Murrue: Very well. We'll depart in one hour.

(At the Alliance moon base, the fleet mobilizes and prepares to move out)

Alliance Captain: This is the 12th fleet, we're ready to move out on orders.

(A few officers on the ship tie Blue scarves on there arms and arm themselves. They go around the ship, shooting all the officers without blue scarves. They make their way on the bridge)

Blue Cosmos: Freeze! We claim this ship in the name of Blue Cosmos!

Alliance officer: Bastards!

(The officer jumps up and points a gun at the Blue Cosmos troops, but he is shot in the head by the captain)

Captain: For a true and bluer world.

(Throughout the Alliance, the Blue Cosmos members rebel and take over Alliance bases and ships. The Alliance council watches in horror as they read reports from all around the Earth sphere of the Blue Cosmos coup de'tat)

Councilman: This impossible! How could they!

(Half the council members stand up and tie blue scarves around there arms)

Councilman: Damn you all!

(Many Blue Cosmos troops rush into the chamber with guns pointed)

Councilman: For a true and bluer world!

(the non blue cosmos council members are shot and fall lifeless to the floor. Flay walks onto the bridge of the Azreal and sits at the ops panel)

Standon: Was mission a success Miss Alster?

Flay: Yes, I found that little mutant and I think I made him cry.

Standon: Excellent, what's our status on our revolution?

Flay: 65 of the Earth's forces have been taken over in just a few hours. There is some difficulty mainly within the Atlantic Federation. The moon base and it's fleet of 130 ships have been completely taken over.

Standon: So it finally begins. Now we will destroy those mutant breeding grounds.

Operator: What the hell?!

Athrun: What is it?

Operator: More than half of the Alliance military has been taken over by a Blue Cosmos coup de'tat.

Athrun: Contact the high council. I need to speak to Lacus.

Lacus: Athrun, I'm assuming that you've heard the news.

Athrun: Yes, what should we do?

Lacus: It's obvious that they will try to attack PLANT and Orb. I want you to meet up with the Eternal at Yaken Dule.

Operator: Sir the Nazca is leaving.

Athrun: We can't let Standon get away now! Go to condition red. All mobile suits teams launch and let's go!

Lacus: Wait Athrun!

(the transmission is cut off and the Minerva starts to move out as Mwu and Murrue notice)

Mwu: Huh, I wonder where he's going?

Sai: The Nazca is leaving the area. They must be in pursuit.

Murrue: Then let's give them support. Prepare to move out.

(The Archangel follows after the Minerva as they fly straight at the Azreal)

Flay: Sir, the Archangel and the Minerva are in pursuit.

Standon: Damn bugs.

Natarle: Plasma cannons full power and fire!

Athrun: Raise the phase shield.

(The Azreal blasts the Minerva with the plasma cannons, but the Minerva is unharmed)

Standon: What the hell?!

Operator: Phase shield holding at 80.

(the Impulse is equipped with the Blast silhouette with two beam cannons on its shoulders and two rail cannons on its back. The phase shift gives the Impulse a green color scheme)

Shin: Shin Asuka, Blast Impulse, launching!

Kira: Kira Yamato, Double Strike, launching!

(Both Gundams head straight for the Azreal. The rail cannons on the Impulse's back fold down to it's waist and he fires at the Azreal only to be blocked by the Gaia's shield)

Shin: Looks like he's back.

Mwu: It's Crueset, I'm going.

(Mwu jumps in the Heavy Strike and prepares to launch)

Mwu: Mwu La Flaga, Heavy Strike, launching!

(The Heavy Strike heads straight for the Gaia)

Mwu: Crueset! Why can't you just stay dead!

Crueset: La Flaga again.

(Suddenly, ten Alliance ships and many blue Strike Daggers show up)

Mwu: This going to be another tough one.  
12 - Tensions 


	12. Phase 12 Tensions

12 - Tensions

(Mwu and Kira are tied up fighting the Gaia as Shin starts fighting off the Daggers)

Kira: This is annoying! It's like he's faster than before!

Crueset: Let's see if you can handle this.

(A pod recently mounted on it's back and many small funnels pop out)

(The group of Strike Daggers heads for the Impulse as Shin blasts them with the Impulse's rail guns and destroys half of them)

Shin: Crap, my power is running low.

Athrun: Gottfreid fire!

(The Minerva destroys two of the Blue Cosmos ships as Shin enters the Minerva's phase field to recharge)

Shin: Come and get me now.

(The Strike Daggers close in as Shin destroys the rest of them. Kira and Mwu are still trying to fight off the Gaia)

Kira: Ugh! I got it!

(Kira throws his beam boomerang and takes out two of the funnels as Mwu takes down three while shooting wildly in all directions)

Crueset: Got you!

(Crueset flies toward the Heavy Strike with his beam saber ready as Kira flies down and blocks it with his beam sword)

Kira: Not today bastard!

Shin: Those ships are closing in fast! Minerva, send me the Sword Silhouette!

(Shin detaches the blast silhouette as the Minerva launches the sword. The pack attaches to the Impulse and its Phase shift turns to a red color scheme. The pack has two beam swords and two beam boomerangs on each side)

Shin: Alright let's go!

(Shin draws one of the beam swords and heads straight for the nearest ship. Shin goes in close and slices off the bridge and engines causing the whole ship to explode. Three strike daggers close in and he takes them out with and beam boomerang)

Shin: This is great!

(Kira and Mwu start to gain an advantage over Crueset until he fires the Gaia's shoulder cannons at them. The cannons are the same as the bending beam the Forbidden had)

Kira: I'm tired of this crap!

Standon: Looks like we're safe for now. Crueset, return to the ship.

(the Gaia heads for the Azreal fast)

Mwu: Damn we can't keep up!

Athrun: Kira, the Minerva and Archangel are under attack, return immediately!

(The remaining ships have closed in on the Minerva and Archangel. Shin desperately tries to take them out, but is tied down with the remaining Strike Daggers)

Shin: Damn cannon fodder suits, just die!

(Shin slashes down another Dagger as Kira and Mwu start blasting down the ships)

Mwu: There's to many of them.

(Suddenly a missile barrage destroys two more ships)

Operator: Captain, it's the Eternal.

Waltfeld: Lady Lacus was worried so we came to see if you needed any help. Forward cannon fire!

(The Eternal takes out another ship with it's cannon. The remaining Blue Cosmos ships and mobile suits start to retreat)

Mwu: Whew, that was tough. Looks like they're taking us seriously. Is everyone alright?

Shin: I'm almost out of power.

Kira: I'm fine.

(Everyone returns to their ships as they set a course for Yakin Dule)

Lacus: This is a really bad situation we are in. Orb and PLANT are being targeted by the Blue Cosmos. Cagalli contacted us before we left. She said that Blue Cosmos forces have been massing outside Orbs coast.

Kira: What?! We have to help them.

Lacus: Don't worry Kira, we plan to help them.

(The Eternal, Minerva and Archangel arrives at Yakin Dule a few hours later. The ships enter into a port as crews are loading new mobile suits into carriers. The crews from each ship disembark)

Lacus: Everyone can use our facilities as much as they need. They will need rest before we head for Orb.

(A girl with short red hair in a red uniform approaches Lacus, Athrun and Kira)

Luna: Lady Lacus, I didn't know you were coming here.

Shin: Luna! I haven't seen you in forever.

Lacus: Athrun , Kira, this is Lunamaria Hawk. She will be in command of the MS ground forces.

Luna: As you can see we have the new model Zaku Warriors for use on Earth. We'll do what we can.

(Lunamaria and Shin leave the docking bay and sit down in a lounge)

Shin: Is this your first field command Luna?

Luna: Yeah, I haven't commanded a team since the academy. You've done good for yourself to. Pilot of the Impulse.

Shin: We'll be fighting side by side just like at the academy.

Luna: Shin, when we get back to the battlefield, I don't need you to protect me. I can fight on my own. Things are not like they were back at the academy. See you later Shin.

Shin: Wait Luna! Did I say something wrong?

(At Orb, Cagalli sits in her office looking at the massing Blue Cosmos fleet out in the ocean)

Cagalli: Kira, Athrun, I need you two more than ever now.

13 - Warrior 


	13. Phase 13 Warrior

13 - Warrior

(Many ships leave the docks on Yakin Dule including the Archangel, Eternal, and the Minerva)

Athrun: Alright set course for Earth and move out.

(Lacus appears on the bridge)

Athrun: Lacus?! You should have stayed on Yakin Dule.

Lacus: I'm aware of the danger. I'm here to take command of the ship if you were to go into combat in the Saviour. Saviour is very strong and so are you. We need you out there beside Kira and the others. That's where you want to be right?

Athrun: Well, yes. I don't think I was destined to become a captain.

(As the ZAFT ships head for Earth, the Blue Cosmos forces start moving closer to Orb's shore. In the biggest ship, two new Gundams are being prepared for battle. Two pilots walk in)

Sting: Sting Oakley reporting.

Owl: Owl Nida.

Technician: Ensign Oakley, the Chaos is ready to go.

(The Chaos is a close combat model with big booster pods/funnels on it's back and small folded blades in it's knees. The other pilot with his cool composer walks up and stares at his Gundam)

Owl: Have you finished the suits?

Technician: They weren't fully completed when you aquired them, but we've managed to get them combat ready.

Owl: What about Stellar? Is she coming?

Sting: No, the Gaia is still in space and won't be brought here in time. We'll just go in without her.

(The Abyss has a blue color scheme with to big pods in each arm with two cannons on each. Both pilots board there mobile suits as the ships reach the Orb border. Astrays and weapon vehicles line the beach as they wait for the Alliance ship. Cagalli tries to get into the Strike Rouge, but is stopped by her bodyguards)

Cagalli: Let go dammit! I just got done rebuilding this city and I won't let them ruin it again!

(Strike Daggers and Dagger Ls launch from the ships and drop from carriers flying overhead. The daggers and Astreys start firing at each other and many are destroyed. Rumbles of explosions and fire ring throughout the city as the people evacuate. Cagalli walks into the War room)

Cagalli: I want any available mobile suits out on the front lines. We have to buy as much time as we can before Athrun and Kira get here. What about Buster Dagger and Duel Dagger?

Operator: There are only about 80 complete.

Cagalli: Launch them!

(The Duel and Buster Daggers have the same equipment as both of the Gundam versions except for Phase Shift. The Buster Dagger heads for the beach and starts laying waste to any Strike Daggers in it's way. Duel stays behind slashing down any of the Daggers that bust through the first line.)

Blue Cosmos Commander: Looks like those two G-Unit wannabes are quite troublesome. Launch the Abyss and Chaos.

(Hatches from the side of the ship open. The Abyss dives into the water and the Chaos flies through the air and lands on the beach. The Abyss pops out of the water, flips up the pods over it's shoulders and destroys two Orb ships with it's beam cannons. The Chaos pulls out a beam scythe and starts slashing down Astreys left and right.)

Sting: Where is those stupid Daggers?

(A big beam shot barely misses the Chaos as it quickly pulls out of the way)

Sting: Guess I should watch my mouth.

(The Chaos rushes at the Buster Dagger but Buster shoots it's multi-shot cannon and knocks the Chaos back)

Sting: Stupid little bastard.

(The Abyss pops out of the water and lands on the beach as the Astreys start to fall back. The Abyss meets the Duel Dagger and starts firing at it with it's beam cannons. The Duel dodges and fires it shoulder cannon and missiles. The Abyss blocks with the pods on it's arms and they are barely damaged by the attack)

Athrun: Prepare for atmospheric entry.

(The Minerva, Archangel, and Eternal start to enter the atmosphere along with the MS drop-ships. Cagalli sneaks away while her bodyguards are distracted and she runs into hangar with Strike Rouge)

Operator: The Strike Rouge is getting ready to launch! Who the hell is in there?!

Bodyguard: Where's Queen Cagalli?!

(Cagalli launches in the Strike Rouge and heads toward the Chaos Gundam)

Cagalli: Damn you all!

(Cagalli fires at it with her beam rifle, but the Chaos dodges each shot)

Sting: Hey look, it's the little princess!

(The Chaos starts to slash away at Strike Rouge as it flies back. Cagalli pulls out her beam saber and charges back at the chaos. The two Gundams lock in a saber fight as the ZAFT forces reach Orb)

Athrun: Lacus, take over here, I'm going out.

Lacus: All MS forces prepare to launch.

(The Zaku Warriors launch from the drop-ships and land on the beach. The Custom Astreys also launch from the Archangel)

Mwu: Mwu La Flaga, Heavy Strike, launching!

Dearka: Dearka Elthman, Buster X, launching!

Yzak: Yzak Jule, Duel Double Shroud, launching!

Kira: Kira Yamato, Double Strike, launching!

Luna: Lunamaria Hawk, launching!

(Cagalli is pushed back by the Chaos and gets her beam saber knocked out of her hand)

Sting: Time to die, coordinator trash!

Athrun: Athrun Zala, Saviour, launching!

(With tremendous speed, the Saviour swoops down and knocks the Chaos away with it's beam saber)

Sting: Who the hell?!

Cagalli: Athrun?!

14 - Retreat 


	14. Phase 14 Retreat

14 - Retreat

Shin: Shin Asuka, Force Impulse, launching!

(The Impulse launches and takes off)

(The Saviour slashes with the Chaos and cuts it beam scythe in half)

Sting: Crap, what the hell are you?!

(The Saviours linear cannons fold up from it's back and his beam launcher extends and charges. The three cannons fire huge beams that incinerate many Blue Cosmos ships in the process. The Chaos sneaks away while the Saviour is distracted)

Blue Cosmos Commander: Oh my god! We have to retreat!

Operator: Sir we're receiving reinforcements.

Blue Cosmos Commander: Belay my order to retreat. All forces, focus your attack on those G-units. Suppress them until they are destroyed.

(Many more Strike Daggers, Ginns and even a few Bucues launch from the ships and head towards all the Gundams)

Luna: Here we go!

(Luna blasts a few of the Daggers with her beam cannon as a Bucue jumps up out of nowhere. Before the Bucue slashes her down, the Impulse shoots it with it's beam rifle)

Luna: Dammit Shin! I don't want you to protect me!

Shin: If I hadn't, you would dead!

(The massive force of Strike Daggers starts to storm the beach and the overwhelmed ZAFT and Orb forces start to move back)

Asuran: I won't let any of you get any closer!

(the Saviour fires another volley of it's rail guns and destroy a whole group of Daggers. The Abyss jumps up and pulls the Saviour to the ground)

Owl: That's enough of you. Your fight is with me now!

(The Abyss pulls out a staff that extends into a beam trident as the Saviour pulls out a beam saber from it's side)

Asuran: I won't let any of you through!

(Both Gundams clash as they lock in a saber fight. The Chaos makes it's way up a hill as it encounters the Duel Dagger and the Buster Dagger)

Sting: You little pieces of crap again?! I don't have time for this!

(The Chao's legs fold into giant claws and jumps right at the Duel Dagger totally tearing it apart with the claws. It jumps out of the way just as the Buster Dagger shoots at it. Chaos pulls out a beam dagger from it's side and sticks it through the Buster Dagger's cockpit)

Sting: Finally! Now I can get to the inner city.

Kira: You'll have to get through me first!

(The Double Strike rushes right at Chaos and swipes at it with it's beam sword. The Chaos jumps up and pulls away. The booster pods on the Chao's back flip up, open and fires a spread of missiles at the Double Strike. Kira counters with a couple of spread missiles from the Launcher pack and then rushes the Chaos again with his beam sword)

Kira: God your annoying!

Sting: Hmmf, Flay says the same thing about you.

Kira: Don't you dare say anything about Flay! AUGH!!!

(Kira enters seed mode and then cuts off the Chaos left arm)

Sting: Damn you!

(The Chaos runs away back towards the fleet as the Blue Cosmos forces start to leave the battlefield)

Blue Cosmos Commander: Full retreat immediately! We've lost to many of our forces as it is.

Luna: Your not getting away!

Shin: Luna wait!

(Lunamaria flies straight at the nearest ship and lands. Then she uses her beam sword to slash off the bridge. She jumps from ship to ship until she gets grabbed from behind by the Chaos)

Sting: Looks like your coming with us!

Luna: Let go of me dammit!

Shin: Luna!

Asuran: Lt. Asuka, return immediately!

(Shin tries to get closer but keeps getting shot at by the ships. The phase shift starts to power down and turns around to fly back)

Shin: Dammit! I'll come back for you!

Owl: I'll be back to finish you later.

Asuran: Damn, was that pilot really a natural?

(a few hours later, the clean up begins as Shin storms into Asuran's office where Kira, Lacus, and Asuran were talking)

Shin: Captain, we have to try and save Luna! They'll kill her!

Asuran: I agree, but it is to risky to just try and bust her out. Be patient until I can find a way to rescue her.

Lacus: Asuran, we can't let her be killed. I'm sure we can rescue if we act now. If we wait to long, they will take her to a secret location and possibly kill her.

Kira: If we try to save her, they will use her against us.

Shin: Come on let's go now!

Asuran: I am the captain of this ship. You will follow my orders and my orders are that we will keep track of their fleet and set off in the morning. I suggest you get some rest Lt.

Shin: Ugh, yes sir.

(Shin walks out of the office in a rage and punches on a nearby bulkhead. Shin then makes his down to the MS dock and gets inside the Impulse)

Technician: Hey Lt., what are doing?

Shin: I'm going out so you better get out of my way.

Technician: Hey was this approved by the captain?

(Shin equips the Impulse with the Force silhouette and launches)

Technician: Captain, Lt. Asuka is taking off in the Impulse

Asuran: What?! Stop him!

15 - Prisoners 


End file.
